Saikou no Present Desu - 1 Years After
by Jho Alodia
Summary: Satu tahun yang lalu, Mereka memberikan hadiah terindah untuk Kuroko. Tahun ini, setelah satu tahun berlalu, mereka akan memberikan hadiah yang lebih indah dari tahun lalu.


**Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Story © Jho Alodia**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OOC, Mainstream story, Typo(s) etc**

 **Genre: Friendship and Angst**

 **Rate: T**

 **Main pair: Kuroko Tetsuya x All KNB's Character**

 **Warning: Fic ini pernah Alo post di grub fb KnB Indonesia. Jika kalian merasa pernah membacanya, itu memang fic Alo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saikou no Present Desu – 1 Years After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, bukankah besok tanggal 31 Januari, ulang tahun Kuroko?" pertanyaan itu datang dari bibir Kagami, membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Kagami?" balas Furihata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari yang lain.

Kagami tersenyum tipis, senyum yang tak bisa didefinisikan artinya. " _Naa_ , ayo kita rayakan ulang tahun Kuroko seperti tahun lalu," lanjut Kagami.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Kagami?" kini sang kapten, Hyuga Junpei yang bertanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Sungguh benar-benar tak apa?" Riko, sang _manager_ ikut menimpali. Gadis itu menatap Kagami dalam-dalam.

Bukannya menjawab, Kagami menunduk, membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Dan Kiyoshi lah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan itu, " _Maa_ , _maa_ , kenapa kalian jadi serius begini? Aku setuju dengan ide Kagami. Ayo kita berikan kejutan kepada Kuroko seperti tahun lalu. Aku yakin Kuroko pasti akan senang," ucap laki-laki yang dijuluki salah satu raja tak bermahkota itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan yang lain pun ikut tersenyum.

" _Yosh_ , baiklah. Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Ayo kita lakukan! Kita berikan hadiah terbaik untuk Kuroko- _kun_!" timpal Riko.

Kagami tersenyum lega, kemudian ditatapnya satu persatu teman setimnya itu. " _Minna-san_ , _arigato_ ,"

.

.

.

.

.

Menatap ponsel _pink_ -nya, Satsuki menunduk dalam-dalam, membaca sederet pesan di sana.

" _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_. Besok kau tidak ada kegiatan, 'kan?"

Aomine Daiki berhenti men- _dribell_ bola, ia menoleh menatap teman semasa kecilnya itu, menunggu Satsuki melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Satsuki mengembuskan napas perlahan, kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Kagamin mengirimkan pesan kalau besok dia dan tim Seirin akan mengadakan ulang tahun Tetsu- _kun_ seperti tahun lalu," jeda, Satsuki menunduk. "Ayo kita lakukan, Dai- _chan_! Ayo kita berkumpul dan bermain basket seperti tahun lalu!" lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aomine menatap Satsuki dalam-dalam. Laki-laki berkulit hitam itu membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia menutupnya kembali, tidak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Kemudian dengan tangan yang masih memegang bola, ia melempar ringan bola tersebut dan sukses masuk ke ring.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan," ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise tersenyum di depan kamera. Sesekali laki-laki itu mengganti pose-nya, membuat sang fotografer semakin bersemangat mengabadikan keindahan laki-laki itu dalam bentuk foto-foto.

"Yak! Cukup!"

Kise mendesah puas, sambil tersenyum ceria laki-laki itu turun dari panggung. Dan sedetik kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Laki-laki berambut kuning itu membacanya sejenak.

" _Manager_! Tolong kosongkan semua jadwal pemotretanku besok!" ucap Kise dengan nada riang.

Si _manager_ menoleh bingung. "Loh, memangnya ada apa, Kise- _kun_?"

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Besok adalah ulang tahun sahabat terbaikku! Kami akan memberikan hadiah terbaik untuknya."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Sei- _chan_. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Seijuro Akashi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Mibuchi Reo di sebelahnya.

"Ah, maaf Reo. Aku sedikit melamun tadi."

Kesal karna dicueki, Reo menggembungkan pipinya "Mou, memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Akashi terpaku sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Reo itu, kemudian ia menunduk. "Besok aku akan ke Tokyo."

"Hah, apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Besok adalah ulang tahun seseorang yang special. Jadi aku harus datang," jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Reo terpaku. Senyuman Akashi itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Senyum itu mirip seperti senyum yang ia tunjukkan satu tahun yang lalu. Senyum yang mengartikan bahwa ia…

Dan Reo pun hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat! Aquarius ranking satu hari ini! Bersenang-senanglah bersama teman-temanmu! _Lucky_ _item_ -mu adalah gantungan kunci kodok! Kemudian diranking terbawah adalah… sayang sekali untuk Cancer. Hari ini Cancer akan penuh dengan kesedihan! Tolong jangan lupa membawa _lucky_ _item_ -mu. _Lucky_ _item_ -mu adalah rumput laut!"

Midorima Shintaro mematikan TV-nya, kemudian dengan tas di bahunya ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Yo!" dan Takao telah menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Midorima tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah datang tanpa perlu aku telfon, hm?"

"Ahaha, tentu saja Shin- _chan_! Aku bahkan membawa _lucky_ _item_ -mu juga!" laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyerahkan sebungkus rumput laut, Midorima menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Taka—" jeda, Midorima terdiam melihat sebungkus tisu yang terselip di bungkusan rumput laut itu. "Ini maksudnya apa, _nanodayo_?" lanjutnya.

Takao tersenyum lebar, "Yah, buat jaga-jaga saja. Siapa tau—"

"TAKAO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ki- _chan_ _Ohayo_!" sapa Satsuki riang. Kise yang sedang merenggangkan badan langsung melambai heboh.

"Momocchi! Aominecchi!"

Bukannya menjawab sapaan Kise, Aomine justru mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, bukannya kau terlalu cepat datang, Kise?"

Kise langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Ahaha, soalnya aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kurokocchi!"

Aomine berdecak pelan. "Jadi yang baru datang hanya kita bertiga saja?"

"Aku dari tadi sudah di sini."

"UWAA!" baik Aomine maupun Kise langsung menjerit kaget saat mendengar suara datar di belakang mereka.

Kuroko hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Tetsu- _kuuuunn_!" tanpa aba-aba, Satsuki langsung menyerbu Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

"Momoi- _san_ , sesak."

Melepaskan pelukan super eratnya, Satsuki tersenyum lebar, "Tetsu- _kun_ , _Otanjoubi_ _Omedeto_!" lalu dengan malu-malu ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan ke Kuroko. " _Etto_ , karena tahun lalu aku sudah memberikan syal. Jadi sekarang aku memberikan Tetsu- _kun_ sarung tangan. Semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku."

" _Arigato_ , Momoi- _san_ ," dan Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar bunyi bel, Kagami membuka pintu apartemennya. Himuro dan Takao langsung menyambutnya.

"Yo!" sapa Takao.

Kagami tersenyum. "Ah, kalian sudah datang. Ayo masuk."

Himuro dan Takao lalu masuk mengikuti Kagami.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat Taiga. Hari ini aku terlambat bangun."

Kagami tersentak kaget, "Terlambat bangun? Bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak sepertimu Tatsuya."

"Ah, semalam aku sibuk menenangkan Atsushi yang menangis," jawab laki-laki itu sambil meringis.

"Oh, begitu," dan Kagami menunduk muram.

"Woah, jadi seluruh tim Seirin sudah datang!" jerit Takao takjub. Di sana terlihat tim Seirin yang sedang mendekorasi ruangan. Mendengar kedua tamunya yang sudah datang, mereka menolah.

"Selamat datang, Takao- _kun_ , Himuro- _kun_!" sapa Riko riang. " _Yosh_! Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kuroko- _kun_ dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ ," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yatta_! Akhirnya aku bisa setim dengan Kurokocchi!" Kise menjerit riang.

"Oi, Kise! Berisik! Seharusnya cukup aku dan Tetsu saja yang setim," gerutu Aomine.

" _Mou_ , _hidoi-ssu_!"

Kuroko tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran Kise dan Aomine.

Akashi melirik Kuroko, "Yah, sayang sekali. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin setim dengan Tetsuya."

"A-aku bukannya mau bilang kalau aku juga mau setim dengan Kuroko ya. Tapi Oha-asa bilang kalau Aquarius sedang beruntung hari ini. Jadi tentu saja aku mau setim dengannya, _nanodayo_!" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Mou_! Aku juga mau setim dengan Kurochin!"

Melihat pertengkaran sederhana tapi bisa berakhir gawat jika tidak dihentikan, Satsuki segera menengahi.

" _Maa_ , sudahlah semuanya. Sekarang aku akan memberitahukan peraturannya ya. Sama seperti tahun lalu, kita akan 3 lawan 3 tapi menggunakan seluruh lapangan. Dan satu babak hanya berlangsung sepuluh menit. Baiklah! _Jump ball_!" dan Satsuki langsung melempar bola basket di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lelah," duduk di kursi panjang, Kuroko mengusap keringat di pelipisnya.

"Kuroko," Midorima menyerahkan gantungan kunci kodoknya. "Kebetulan tadi aku membeli sesuatu dan mendapatkan bonus hadiahnya ini. Jadi ini untukmu, _nanodayo_!" lanjutnya.

Kuroko tersenyum, " _Arigato_ , Midorima- _kun_ ,"

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai babak selanjutnya dan pergi ke rumah Kagami, aku mau beli minum di sana dulu!' setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine pun pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Atsushi apa yang terjadi dengan matamu sehingga bisa merah begitu?" tanya Akashi.

" _Maa_ , paling Murasakibaracchi menangis semalam karna tidak diberi kue oleh Himuro kan?" setelah mengatakan itu, Kise langsung tertawa keras.

Murasakibara tak menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya menunduk pelan.

Di tempat lain, Aomine yang sedang membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis sedang sibuk memilih minuman yang akan dia beli.

" _Ano_!" seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Aomine menoleh. Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu melihat seorang laki-laki berseragam SMA sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf! Dari tadi aku memperhatikan kalian bermain basket. Dan kalian benar-benar sangat hebat! Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung? Kulihat kalian sepertinya kekurangan—"

"Jumlah kami sudah pas!" potong Aomine langsung.

"Eh? Ta-tapi jelas-jelas kalau—"

"Aku bilang jumlah kami sudah pas!" potong Aomine lagi, kini dengan lirikan tajam.

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki yang baru datang, langsung menahan lengan kiri laki-laki itu. kemudian ia menoleh menatap laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan Aomine. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf ya. Kami sedang latihan. Jadi kami tidak bisa mengajak orang lain untuk ikut bermain," lanjutnya.

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak. Lalu menatap Satsuki lama. "Kalau aku perhatikan lebih teliti, jumlah kalian emang sudah pas. Tapi tidak kusangka kalian juga mengajak seorang gadis bermain. Itu membuat tim lain jadi tidak adil. Baiklah aku permisi."

"Oi!"

"Dai- _chan_!" cepat-cepat Satsuki kembali menahan Aomine.

"Ck, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Aomine.

Satsuki mencoba untuk tertawa. "Sudahlah Dai- _chan_. Hawa keberadaan Tetsu- _kun_ pasti sangat tipis sekali sampai dia tak menyadarinya," Satsuki terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi Satsuki—"

"Dai- _chan_!" potong Satsuki, gadis itu memelototi Aomine tajam-tajam. "Ingat, hari ini kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi lain selain tersenyum dan tertawa. Kita tidak boleh marah, kesal, kecewa, bahkan juga menangis. Iya kan?"

Mendengar kata-kata Satsuki, Aomine menunduk. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya dengan suara yang nyaris serak.

Satsuki mengigit bibir bawahnya kemudian ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Lihat, Tetsu- _kun_ sedang melambai ke arah kita! Kita harus kembali!"

Aomine mendesah pelan, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai berjalan diikuti Satsuki. Di sana Kuroko sedang melambai ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, babak berikutnya kembali dimulai. _Kiseki no Sedai_ terlihat bersemangat dengan permainan basketnya.

"Kurokocchi tangkap!"

"Aomine- _kun_!"

" _Yosh_! _Nice pass_ , Tetsu!"

Menatap kelima laki-laki yang sedang bermain itu, mata Satsuki mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, dengan senyum lebar ia berdiri.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , _ganbatte_!" teriaknya riang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel apartemen Kagami kembali berbunyi, wajah seluruh tim Seirin, Himuro, dan Takao langsung cerah.

"Itu mereka pasti sudah datang!" Kogane bersorak senang.

"Guk!" bahkan Nigou ikut menanggapi.

"Wah, Nigou. Kau pasti senang karna tuanmu sudah datang!" Kiyoshi mengelus kepala Nigou.

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya," setelah mengatakan itu, Kagami langsung berjalan ke arah pintu.

" _Yo_! Kami sudah datang Kagamicchi!" sapa Kise.

Kagami tersenyum lebar. "Ayo masuk semuanya!"

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami. Aomine langsung berjalan ke arah meja buku-buku.

"Dasar cupu. Bahkan setelah satu tahun, kau masih belum punya majalah porno, eh?" cibir laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu.

Kagami dan Satsuki langsung mendelik.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!"

"Dai- _chan_!"

Sedangkan di tempat lain Midorima menyerahkan bungkusan rumput lautnya kepada Himuro. "Ini untukmu."

Himuro langsung takjub seketika. "Ah, tahun lalu kau marah saat aku menggunakan jamurmu untuk dimasak."

Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya. "Tahun lalu dan tahun ini berbeda. Bukannya aku tidak percaya oha-asa, tapi menurutku hari ini walaupun dengan membawa _lucky_ _item_ pun sama sekali tidak akan membantu."

Walaupun tidak mengerti apa maksud Midorima, Himuro hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menerima rumput laut itu. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang masakan apa yang akan dia buat.

" _Minna-san_ , aku tidak menyangka kalian akan merayakan ulang tahunku seperti tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar sangat senang," kata-kata Kuroko itu membuat semuanya menoleh padanya.

Riko tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah karna semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo kita mulai!"

Semuanya berdiri mengelilingi Kuroko, sambil membawa terompet mereka tersenyum lebar.

"KUROKO! _OTANJOUBI OMEDETO_!"

Kuroko tersenyum lebar, " _Minna-san, arigato gozaimasu_!"

"Hiks," isak itu keluar dari bibir Satsuki.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa…" sambung gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"A-apa…"

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Walaupun kita sudah merayakan pesta seperti ini. Walaupun kita sudah berkumpul bermain basket. Tetsu- _kun_ … Tetsu- _kun_ tetap tidak akan kembali." tangis Satsuki semakin deras.

Dan senyum di antara mereka tadi menghilang.

"Kurokocchi…"

"Kurochin…"

Kise dan Murasakibara mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura seperti Tetsu- _kun_ masih ada di antara kita," sambung Satsuki sambil menatap sarung tangan yang diberikannya pada Kuroko tadi.

"Aku bahkan membeli gantungan ini walau aku tau aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada Kuroko," Midorima menatap gantungan kunci kodok digenggaman tangannya.

"Cukup! Padahal dari tadi aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa!" Riko, gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Hyuga langsung merangkul gadis itu.

Kagami menunduk muram. "Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Aku lah yang pertama kali menyarankan untuk merayaka ulang tahun Kuroko seperti tahun lalu."

"Ini bukan salahmu Kagami. Biar bagaimana pun, kami juga menyutujui idemu tersebut," jeda. Akashi menunduk. "Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, karena Tetsuya memang sudah pergi meninggalkan kita," sambung Akashi lirih.

Ruangan yang sebelumnya penuh tawa itu berganti dengan tangis. Satu tahun yang lalu, setelah mereka mengalahkan _Jabberwock_ , siapa yang tau bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya akan meninggalkan mereka. Laki-laki itu ternyata mengidap penyakit kelainan jantung dan sudah divonis tidak akan hidup lebih dari 16 tahun, dan ia merahasiakan semuanya dari mereka. Tidak ada yang tau hal itu kecuali keluarga Kuroko sendiri. Mereka baru tau saat mereka mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri pemakaman laki-laki itu.

Alasan kenapa selama ini tubuh Kuroko selalu lemah. Alasan kenapa walaupun sudah berlatih keras Kuroko tetaplah tidak kuat. Alasan kenapa ia selalu tumbang bila sedang latihan basket. Itu semua karna penyakitnya. Dan mereka merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya dari dulu.

Di depan mereka, sosok kuroko Tetsuya yang berwujud transparan menatap mereka sendu.

 _Aku disini. Aku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kalian_. Ia mau mengatakan itu, tetapi suaranya tak dapat di dengar oleh mereka.

" _Minna-san, Arigato gozaimasu_. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang kalian berikan padaku. Maaf karna aku tidak bisa bersama kalian lagi," dan perlahan wujud Kuroko pun menghilang.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
